forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Supra RZ
}} }} The 1998 Toyota Supra RZ - abbreviated as Toyota Supra '98 - is a RWD sports car by Toyota featured in all titles except Forza Motorsport 6: Apex and Forza Motorsport 7. Unlock in Forza Horizon 4 It is included in Forza Horizon 4 as part of the Series 17 Update in the Autoshow and as a Tier 2 reward in the Horizon Life series "The Eliminator." Synopsis The Supra RZ was sold as a Japanese domestic market model from 1993 to 2001. It was marketed as the performance model of the fourth generation Toyota Supra, codenamed JZA80. Export models of the RZ received the Twin Turbo moniker. The fourth generation Supra is based on a shortened platform of the Lexus SC300 with a front-engine, rear-wheel drive architecture that weighs in the RZ specification. It uses a double wishbone suspension at the front and a multilink rear suspension. The Supra RZ is powered by a three litre twin-turbocharged inline-six, codenamed 2JZ-GTE, which utilises sequential turbochargers to improve power delivery and minimize turbo lag. It produces and of torque, and is mated to a six-speed manual transmission. Variants 220px|right Fast & Furious Edition (1995) The 1995 Fast & Furious Edition is an upgraded variant that appears in the Fast & Furious car packs for Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6. It is featured as a left-hand drive variant of the Supra RZ that has been extensively modified to resemble Brian O'Conner's Supra in the movie The Fast and the Furious. Along with visual modifications, it comes with performance upgraded to Class S2 in Forza Horizon 2 and to Class S in Forza Motorsport 6. 220px|right Fast & Furious Edition (1998) The 1998 Fast & Furious Edition is an upgraded variant designed to resemble Brian O'Conner's Supra in the movie Furious 7. It appears in Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious, and is featured with performance upgraded to Class S1. 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition - abbreviated as Supra '98 HE - is an upgraded variant in Forza Horizon 3 featuring a Drift Skills boost and the stock Performance Index rating raised to . It comes with an upgrade preset, two additional engine swaps not available for the stock variant (8.4L V10 and 6.5L V12), as well as an orange design. With the S1 class preset applied that allows it to do , the Supra Horizon RZ Edition is the fastest S1 class car in terms of top speed. Unlock It has been unlockable as a Horizon Wheelspin since its addition with the February 2017 update. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The 3.0L I6 - TT engine swap originates from this car. *The Series 17 update for Forza Horizon 4 added the "Is that a Supra?!" Quick Chat phrase. Gallery FM4 Toyota Supra-RZ.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Toyota SupraRZ.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Toyota Supra.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH Toyota SupraRZ.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Toyota SupraRZ.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Toyota Supra 98 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Toyota Supra 98 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Toyota Supra 98 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4' FH4 Toyota Supra 98 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Variants FH3 Supra 98 HE Front.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 Supra 98 HE Rear.jpg|Horizon Edition Forzavista FH4 Toyota Supra 98 Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Toyota Supra 98 Trunk.jpg|Trunk FH4 Toyota Supra 98 Interior.jpg|Interior References